Welcome to Hell
by titchasaurous
Summary: Sequel to I miss you Daddy. Bella is at the boarding school she makes new friends meets new people but drama from her past follows her along the way. Follow Bella as she realises who she really is R&R AH Normal pairings :


_GUESS WHAT?_

_IT'S THE SEQUAL OF I MISS YOU DADDY :D _

_Who's excited? I AMMM! _

_Here's the first chapter (: _

_P.S if u haven't read I miss you Daddy I recommend u read that first_

_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the songs used in this chapter. _

_Chapter 1_

Bella got out of her car and looked around her. Well this is it she's here and she can't turn back now, she sighed and got out her phone.

_**To: **__Edward xx _

_**From: **__Bells xx_

_Eddie._

_I'm here "/ its weird I have a bad feeling bout this_

_Love _

_Bells xxx_

She sent the text and when she looked up a cheery girl with long ginger hair and green eyes was running towards her. She was wearing what looked like the uniform; it looked horrible even on someone as pretty as the girl running towards her. She kind of reminded her of Charlie, god she missed everyone.

"Hello, I'm Scarlett you must be Isabella?" The girl, Scarlett, said. Bella smiled slightly and nodded.

"I prefer B-Izzi" Bella said almost giving them permission to call her Bella. Scarlett nodded slightly and smiled.

"You will be sharing a dorm with me and my two friends. Is that ok?" Scarlett asked.

"That's fine…." She said and was about to ask about the two other roommates when Edward called. "…Oh I'm sorry I need to take this" Bella added. She didn't understand why she was being polite but she was. Scarlett nodded and started to get her stuff out of the car.

"Hey Eddie, whats up?" Bella answered as they both started walking towards to dorm buildings.

"Bella?" A voice asked. It wasn't Edwards which was strange; Edward never let anyone touch his phone.

"Who is this?" Bella asked unsure who it was. Their voice was croaky like they'd been crying. "What happened?" She added something was up.

"It's Emmett" Emmett? Why didn't he call her Belly–Bar like he normally does? "Edward is in a coma Bella" Emmett added. His voice was strained like he was about to cry again.

Bella stopped walking. Scarlett noticed this and tried to get her attention.

"Bella?" Emmett asked into the silence. His only answer was more silence. The only thing that proved Bella was still alive was the silent stream of tears running down her cheeks and the slow rise and fall of her chest. Suddenly the tears stopped and Bella lifted the phone back to her ear.

"How? What happened?" Bella's voice was croaky but Emmett seemed to understand her just fine.

"Bella he got into a car accident" Emmett said his voice soft and comforting as Bella let out another little sob. "He's got six months before they take him off life support"

"Ok thanks for telling me Em" Bella said her voice was deadly calm as she closed the phone and followed Scarlett back to the dorm room. Scarlett had tried to talk to her loads of times but the conversation never lasted even if it was started.

When they reached the dorm room there was two girls sat gossiping on their beds. One was small with blonde hair and an athlete's body, the other was average size with black and red hair also with an athlete's body.

"Izzi this is Silver…."She said waving her hand towards the small blonde "She is a figure skate, the best in the school" the little blonde blushed and smiled. "And this is Bobbie. She is the lead-singer of the school rock band and is also the best gymnastic in the school" That explains the abs Bella thought.

"Can you sing?" Bobbie asked curiously.

"I guess, I can kind of play the guitar too" Bella replied sitting on the bed that Scarlett had put all her stuff on.

"Can you play us a song?" Silver asked leaning backwards into her pillow.

"Yeah I guess" Bella said getting her guitar out of its bag and positioning it in her lap. Then started singing,

I climb, I slip, I fall

Reaching for your hand

But I lay here all alone

Sweating all your blood

If I could find out how

To make you listen now

Because im starving for you here

With my undying love

And I….I will

Breathe for love tomorrow

Cause there's no hope for today

Breathe for love tomorrow

Cause maybe there's another way

I climb, I slip, I fall

Reaching for your hand

But I lay here all alone

Sweating all your blood

If I could find out how

To make you listen now

Because im starving for you here

With my undying love

And I…I will

Breathe for love tomorrow

Cause there's no hope for today

Breathe for love tomorrow

Cause maybe there's another way

I climb, I slip, I fall

Into your empty hands

But I lay here all alone

Sweating all your blood

As Bella finished the last note they all clapped and told her what an amazing job she did. Bella smiled a real smile for the first time since she had that argument with Renee.

_Ok I know its really short but I wanted it to end there :)_

_Review and you'll win a cookie! :D _

_LOVE YOU ALL :D xxxxx_


End file.
